meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob is a successful group of meerkats that own a two square miles area in the Kuruman River Reserve. The group came into existence in 1998, with four Young Ones females and two Lazuli rovers - reinforced with a wild meerkat who had been released near by (instead of the potjie) from Van Zylsrus. Holly and Argon took dominance till 2000. After Holly died Risca took dominane with Beetle. She evicted some females who formed the Asphodel and Hobgoblin groups. Eleven Vivian rovers emigrated into Whiskers in 2001. Izit won dominance over Basil, despite Basil being older. Basil left to join to Lazuli. Risca and Izit lost dominance and left to formed the Gattaca. Vialli and Zaphod became the next dominant pair. After Vialli died, Flower won dominance in 2002. Yossarian overthrew Zaphod taking male dominance but Zaphod overthrew him sometime after. Flower and Zaphod reign then on. The group split Yossarian and Super Furry Animal taking dominance in the splinter till Baddiel overthrew her sister. The Whiskers reunited and Flower and Zaphod took back dominance. Flower evcited Kinkaju and Mozart with two other females who formed the Starsky. Flower succumbed to a snake bite in January 2007. Her daughter Rocket Dog rose to power after her. The Whiskers split in two and formed the Aztecs. After Rosket Dog died in 2008 and Ella established dominance. Five Whiskers males emigrated into the Lazuli kcking out Thundercat who soon joined the Whiskers. The group recently recovered after a low in numbers. Many Whiskers formed or joined other groups. Some males have joined the Whiskers rivals the Lazuli and Commandos. While many groups were formed by Whiskers members such as the two largest group in the KMP today, the Baobab and Kung Fu. With every move recorded on camera by Cambridge University, the Whiskers became famous as the stars of the hit telivision series, Meerkat Manor (2005). Alpha Pair Holly from the Young Ones won dominance over her three sisters while Argon won dominance over Delpheus and Beetle. They reign for two years till in 18th September 2000 Holly died. Her niece Risca took over leadership. Beetle held dominance till eleven Vivian males emigrated into the group. Izit took dominance next to Risca. Risca lost her dominance Vialli and Izit lost dominance to Zazu but Zazu didn't become the dominant male. Zaphod won dominance. Vialli only had one litter fathered by Zaphod before she died. She had evicted all the females older than Flower so she easily won dominance of the group. She and Zaphod reign for a year till Yossarian overthrew Zaphod. He fathered two litters before Zaphod over threw him and remained the dominant male of the Whiskers with Flower for the next four years. Flower died in January 2007 and her daughter Rocket Dog took the dominant female position. Mitch took dominance up to the point when Zaphod returned from roving. Drew of the Commandos joined the group and took dominance but not for long. Zaphod returned and chased him out. He stayed the dominant male until mid 2007 when he left and joined the Aztecs. Zarathustra took dominance beside Rocket Dog, but he too left and joined the Commandos. Machu Pichu took dominance after him. After Rocket Dog died, Ella took dominance. Machu Pichu immigrated into the Lazuli and kicked out Thundercat who then immigrated into the Whiskers where he took the position of dominant male. Risca VWF004.jpg|Risca, dominant female before Vialli.|link=Risca Whiskers Zaphod2.jpg|Zaphod ,long-term dominant male|link=Zaphod Vivian Flower Whiskers.jpg|Flower, longterm dominant female|link=Flower Whiskers Rocket Dog young dominant.jpg|Rocket Dog, short-term dominant female|link=Rocket Dog Whiskers Mitch Whiskers(VWM074) 2.jpg|Mitch|link=Mitch Whiskers Zarathustra Whiskers(VWM067).jpg|Zarathustra|link=Zarathustra Whiskers Yossarian VVM033.jpg|Yossarian the rover|link=Yossarian Vivian Ella Whiskers.jpg|Ella as the dominant female|link=Ella Whiskers Machu Pichu snake bite wound.jpg|Machu Pichu the dominant male|link=Machu Pichu Whiskers Thundercat.jpg|Thundercat Members as of June 2010 There are currently 22 members in the Whiskers, as of June 2010. Ella (VWF095) - Dominant female Thundercat (VLM114) - Dominant male Oriole (VWF127) (absent) McGee (VWF130)(absent) Rozza (VWM131) Gump (VWM132) Enili (VWF133)(absent) Marxxs (VWM136) Mimaji (VWM138) Pitio (VWM139) Rosco (VWF140) Bertle (VWF141) Moe (VWM142) Princess Madcat (VWM143) Rosie (VWP144) Blonzig (VWF145) Penetrant (VWF146) Naggapatzi (VWF147) alejandro (VWF149 VWP150 VWP151 VWP153 Rival Mobs When the Whiskers first formed in 1998, their main rivals were Young Ones, Lazuli, Elveera and Vivian. These were their main rivals for three years, then Gattaca form north or the Whiskers territory and became their rivals. Over the next few years, Vivian moved away from the Whiskers and Commandos became the Whiskers new rivals. Soon Elveera and Lazuli moved away from the Whiskers and Aztecs form their territory next to the Whiskers. In 2007 Whiskers main rivals were Young Ones, Aztecs and Commandos. Then Young Ones died out, and Kung Fu formed next to Whiskers, Commandos moved away and the Sequoia formed. Today Whiskers main rivals are Toyota, Lazuli, Kung Fu and Sequoia. Known History *'1998' - Whiskers were formed from 4 Young Ones sisters, including Holly the oldest and two Lazuli males, Argon and Delpheus (sons of Ziziphus), and one juvenile rover. Brambles gave birth to Rafiki, VWM003, Risca and Mufassa. VWM003 died as a pup. Holly and Argon took dominance. Some of Holly's sisters bred and Artemis, Aphrodite, Lancelot, and Jean-Luc were born. Piglet killed Holly's pups *'1999' - Holly gave birth to Zola, Vialli, Aramis, Wahine, Dennis Wise, Athos, Porthos, Tama, Rangi, and Orgali during that year. *2000 - Rafiki and Mufassa disappeared. Holly gave birth to Flower, Petal, Thumper, and Hazel. Petal was killed. Holly also gave birth to her last litter, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Montgomery. Montgomery died as a pup. Holly was killed. Risca then assumed dominance. Artemis also gave birth, to Misfit and Ugly Pup. Misfit was killed. Ugly Pup was attacked by Young Ones but she survived. Risca, Aphrodite, Artemis, Zola, Aramis, Vialli, and Wahine were pregnant. Beetle was the dominant male after Argon and Delpheus left. Risca, Zola, and Vialli gave birth but their litters were killed by Artemis and Aphrodite. *'2001' - Aphrodite, Aramis, and Wahine all gave birth, but Artemis killed their litters, then delivered three pups, Rydapuni, Mi Julie, and Dangerous Dave. Artemis and Aphrodite were evicted and disappeared. Zola and Aramis were also evicted, and form Hobgoblin Mob with roving Whiskers males, in which Beetle became dominant. Hobgoblin was later lost, though. While the Whisker males were all out roving, 11 Vivian males immigrated. Izit took leadership, though Basil was older. Risca gave birth after mating with them, but her litter died. Basil, Genghis, Zazu, and Govinda emigrated. Izit lost dominance and Zazu returned from roving to took dominance. Izit emigrated. Risca lost dominance. Wahine and Flower competed for dominance, but Zazu is deposed by Zaphod and Vialli became dominant female. Risca and Wahine are evicted and form Gattaca with Izit, Stinker, Vervain, and Deejay. Flower gave birth but Vialli killed her litter, and evicted Flower. Flower got back in after Vialli delivered 7 pups, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Daisy, Big Will, and Tarzan. Ugly Pup also gave birth but her litter died. *'2002' - Vialli was killed and Flower quickly took dominance. Flower and Mi Julie gave birth, but Smithers killed their litters, and her litter was killed by Ugly Pup. All of Ugly Pup's pups died. Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Smithers, and Rydapuni are evicted and form The Asphodel Mob briefly. Rydapuni is the last member of the group and, amazingly, joined Vivian. Meanwhile, Flower gave birth to her first surviving litter, Baddiel, Stato, and Skinner. Later, she also gave birth to another litter, Mozart, Shakespeare, Freud, and Einstein. *'2003' - Itchy gave birth but her litter was killed. Flower mated with a Gattaca rover and had Pookie, Cookie, and Sookie. Cookie and Sookie were killed as pups. Alexander, Phooey, and Yossarian all attacked Zaphod but lost. Finally, Yossarian attacked Zaphod again and won, but he is scarred over his left eye. Yossarian attacked the other males regularly. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attacked Zaphod and evicted him, but Zaphod returned soon after. Freud disappeared. Thelma gave birth. Her pups survived but were abandoned. Dangerous Dave emigrated. Flower aborted. Scratchy, Louise, Itchy, Thelma, and Daisy are evicted. Scratchy gave birth but Flower came across the burrow and killed her pups. The females disappeared. Flower gave birth to her first litter with Yossarian. They are Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Raga Muffin, and Super Furry Animal. Mozart aborted. *'2004' - Flower gave birth to her second and last litter with Yossarian, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky, and Zarathustra. Baddiel gave birth to her first litter, Bad Boy Bubby, De la Soul, Arrested Development, and Flava Flav. Mozart also gave birth but her pups were abandoned. Alexander attacked Yossarian but lost. Then, Zaphod and Alexander attacked Yossarian and won back dominance. Lucky was killed, shortly after both Mozart and Flower aborted. Flower aborted again. Animal Planet started filming Meerkat Manor. Flower gave birth to Mitch, Cruise, Hawkeye, and Logan. Mozart gave birth to 4 pups, but one of them is abandoned during a burrow move and one other disappeared in a foraging trip, only Tina Sparkle and Spud are left. Baddiel gave birth to three pups, but one of them is abandoned on a foraging trip, she now has Maladoy and Jogu. Einstein and Alexander joined Young Ones and Alexander became the dominant male. Flower evicted Mozart and Baddiel, though Mozart rejoined the group. Shakespeare is bitten by a puff adder. He recovered slowly. Flower gave birth to Petra, Machu Pichu, Ningaloo, and Popkat. *'2005' - The group split happened. Popkat was lost in the confusion. Super Furry Animal and Yossarian took dominance in the splinter group,but Baddiel rejoined the splinters and deposed her sister. When the groups reunited, Flower took dominance and and evicted Baddiel, who disappeared. Super Furry Animal gave birth in a bolt hole. Yossarian helped to move 2 pups back to the main burrow but Super Furry Animal abandoned them. Flower gave birth to Kim, Flo, and Finn. Shakespeare disappeared. Flower aborted, while Mozart gave birth and Flower killed her pups. Raga Muffin disappeared. Flower started evicting her older daughters every time she gave birth. This time, she gave birth to Billy, Ella, Miles, and Baker, while evicting 4 females. The Whiskers split but rejoined again. Yossarian went roving and mated with Cazanna and Pancake. Three females were evicted when Flower gave birth to Bananas, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch both aborted. *'2006' - Sundance was predated by a goshawk. Four females were evicted when Flower gave birth to Cheetara, Wiley Kat, and Panthro. Bad Boy Bubby, Big Will, Pookie, Stato, and Arrested Development emigrated. Mozart was still pregnant when she rejoined the group. She gave birth to her second surviving litter. They were Wollow, Karim, Miss Lily The Pink, and Ju Drop. Super Furry Animal aborted, while Armanita Ditch gave birth and her pups were killed. Armanita Ditch was evicted by Cruise, and allowed in later. Flower evicts Cuise but allows her back in. Flower aborted her next litter. Yossarian, Zarathustra, and a Young Ones male named Sepp joined up. They roved at the Lazuli while all their males were out. The males soon returned and attacked them. Yossarian and Sepp died while Zarathustra returned to the Whiskers. While Flower was pregnant, she evicted Mozart, Kinkaju, De la Soul, Super Furry Animal, Monkulus, and Armanita Ditch. Monkulus returned, while Super Furry Animal disappeared. The remaining females joined Lazuli males and a pup who abandoned the short lived PQ to form Starsky. Kinkaju and JD took dominance. Flower gave birth to Izzy, Busta, and Suggs. Kim was run over by a vehicle. Flower gave birth to 2 pups, one with a deformed leg named Ren and Stumpy. The Whiskers split and Rocket Dog took dominance in the second half with Micth. The two pups died. Rocket Dog aborted and Machu Pichu ate her premature pup. Axel joined the group, from Young Ones. The two halves reunited and Rocket Dog hands over leadership to Flower. *'2007' - Flower was bitten by a snake and aborted her litter. She died on the 26th January. Flo, Fin, Petra, Ella, and Hawkeye give birth to 8 pups. They are Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha , and Murray(the mother of who is unknonw) Rocket Dog took dominance of the Whiskers. Most males either dispersed from the study area or joined other groups. Zaphod leaves the Whiskers. Drew of the Commandos emigrates and takes dominance. Zaphod returned and kicks out Drew. The Aztecs are formed from a splinter group, though all males returned. Zaphod and other males leave and formed the Incas. They joined the Aztecs kicking out Homestar Runner. At the Whiskers Zarathustra takes dominance of the Whiskers. One ecnounther witht he Commandos Jugo is left behind and mates with Zorilla. Zarathustra leaves the Whiskers with four other male rovers. They joined Commandos, Zarathustra taking dominance. Machu Pichu took natal dominance of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog evicted several females including Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara who form Baobab Mob, Hawkeye took charge. Rocket Dog and a few other females were pregnant. Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups, Nugget and Beaker. Group encounter with Aztecs, Ningaloo regions the Whiskers. Flava Flav led a small coalition and disappeared with some roving buddies. *'2008' - Rocket dog evicts Finn, Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop left the Whiskers to form the Toyota Mob. Amira kills Rocket Dog's pups and gives birth to Juno. Are ecicted Ella and Wiley Kat then allowed to rejoin the Whiskers where Ella had her first known litter Marico, Oriole and Sabota. In April 2008, Rocket Dog was run over by a car and Ella became the new Dominant Female of the Whiskers. Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake. Luckily, he survived with a scar. Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rufus, Axel and Rhogan Josh emigrated to the Lazuli where Wollow took dominance. Flo, Billy and Bananas were evicted from the Aztecs and form Van Helsing, Flo took leadership. Beaker and Amira disappeared while Wiley Kat died. The Whiskers were really low on members. Thundercat of the Lazuli joined the Whiskers and became the dominant male. Busta sadly dies of a disease. In July the Whiskers got they numbers back, Ella gave birth to a single male name Savuka. In October Ella gave birth to six pups Rozza, Gump, Pumplemousse, McGee, Enili and Popple. The Whiskers members in December 2008 are Ella, Thundercat, Nugget, Juno, Marico, Oriole, Sabota, Savuka, McGee, Rozza, Gump, Enili, Poppple and Pamplemousse are the members of the group, 14 members. *'2009' - In January, Ella gave birth to four male pups, Marxxs , Pitio, Mimaji, and VWM137. The Whiskers' now have 18 members. In February, Ella became pregnant again. In March the whiskers had an hour long battle with the Kung Fu, led by Ella's big brother Ningaloo and Kleintjie. In the end Ella decided to run away but, two of her children Pamplemousse and Popple didn't make it back to the burrow. They were last seen in April, 2009. In June 2009, in a rare male eviction Marico, Nugget, Juno were evicted once with an unidentified meerkat which is thought to be Sabota. Juno also roved with Marico at the Kung Fu gang again. He and Nugget were absent at the end of the month. In July Nugget, Juno, Marico, Savuka were still evicted and roved with Gump all roved to the Aztecs, the Baobab and Kung Fu. Nugget, Juno and Savuka were evicted and absent at the end of the month. In August Nugget's coalition was still visiting. Ella was pregnant and she evicted Oriole. Nugget, Juno, Marico, Gump, and Oriole were absent at the end of the month. In November 2009, Ella gave birth to 6 pups. Nugget disappears. In December McGee was pregnant and three Toyota males visited; Paymister, Superman and VTYM021. Savuka disappeared. *'2010': Ella is pregnant and McGee gave birth but her litter was lost. Whiskers male pup VWM148 disappears and Juno, Marico and Sabota are last seen. In February, Ella gives birth while her daughter Enili is pregnant. Enili gives birth in March but, loses her litter. One of the pups (VWP152) is amused predated.Oriole is allowed back in the group. April: Ella give birth. Enilli is pregnant. Oriole is evicted from the group. Oriole is allowed back in. Enilli gives birth but loses her litter. Relative Groups Living Relative Groups Aztecs Mob was the first splinter group of the Whiskers. It started with 15 members from the Whiskers family led by Monkulus. After some members later returned to the Whiskers, a group called Incas Mob joined the Aztecs where long-term dominant Zaphod took male dominance in Aztecs. Baobab Mob was formed after four Whiskers females joined three wild males. Female dominance was changed from time to time between sisters Hawkeye and Cruise, but its Hawkeye who settled as dominant female of the group. Toyota Mob was formed when three Whiskers females joined three wild males. Female dominance was taken by Finn, Ju Drop and Miss Lily The Pink, who is the current dominant of the group along with wild male Greegan. Van Helsing Mob was formed when three Whiskers females and some pups who had previously been ousted from the Aztecs group teamed up with two wild males. Kung Fu Mob was formed when two Whiskers males joined two Commandos and Gattaca females and Frisky male. Whiskers male Ningaloo is dominant male as of today. Lost Relative Groups Hobgoblin Mob formed by two evicted females and males who were kicked out of the Whiskers by Vivian rovers. Zola took female dominance while Beetle took male dominance. Asphodel Mob was formed by four evicted Whiskers females and two wild males. The group had one litter and then was lost soon after. Gattaca Mob was formed by two evicted Whiskers females and Vivian males. Wahine was the first Dominant Female but she died and Risca took over with Izit as her partner. After Risca died the mob was lost. Hoax Mob was formed by two Whiskers Tina Sparkle and Suggs who joined four wild meerkats. Mau Mau and Carravagio won domiance over the others but no pups were born and the males left the females. Mau Mau disappeared leaving Tina Sparkle as the last member. PK Mob or Beebop's group was form by two Whiskers males one Elveera female named Beebop, a wild male, two sub-adults and 4 pups. After Beebop died the mob was lost since there were no other adult females. Pretenders Mob was formed by a splinter of Sequoia Mob lead by Finn and Sid Vicious. Fin Sadly died leaving VPTF001 was the new Dominant Female. Urukhai Mob was formed by a Baobab splinter lead by Cruise and Al Catraz. All members rejoined the Baobab Mob within a month. Incas Mob was not a real group since there were no females in the group. It was a roving coalition lead by Zaphod. The group soon joined the Aztecs Mob. Category:Meerkat Mobs